Saviors
by Joseph Nick Prowler
Summary: The Rift is gone people are scattered across the dimensional worlds could a young woman and the Saviors save the worlds from chaos.But the suffering and death might lead the way for them when the Corruption Crystals were scattered. (Oc is human in this one)
1. Chapter 1

**Info you need to know**

This story is based off the choices you all make for Okami so you get to finish the story with endings.

N/a= Your name H/S= Hit or Smack

S/HG= Shot or hit with gun

K/H= Kiss or hug

K/S= Kill or save

Joseph/Nick

Age: 25

Hair: Blue/Red (Red is for Nick)

Height: 6" 10'

Dimension: Alternate Earth 12 (Humans and Animals can talk)

Normal teen but has a special abilities and a demonic version of himself Nick. Nick is a Demonic version of his normal self Joseph Unlike he is a evil, crazy, cool, and like a stuntman. He is also fast, powerful, immortal, Nuts, Stunt Driver. Joseph is a smart scientist he can reload weapons faster than a normal person. He has made portals to other dimensions.

James

Age: 24

Height: 6" 1'

Hair: Sand Blonde

Dimension: Ended 99 ( A world that has ended but planet not dead.)

After the death of his parents he join the Save and Heal program. He was one of the best students of the class. They had to send him out at the age 22 to help. He had saved 295 people so far using Medical kits, Stimpacks, Bandages, and shots. He can Heal and bring people back to life with a Golden Stimpack It has 1000 uses. He can Use a heal gun.

Alisa

Age: 19

Hair: Chocolate Brown.

Height: 6" 4'

Dimension: Western Live (When the whole world remains Western

times.)

She was born in a crazy place called Gunpoint after the Mararall Government built it. But It was attacked 12 times but still up. After the Gun Point and lost its 13th battle Alisa and her family evacuated to the Capital of Markarall Frankfore. Due to many surprise attacks the population of Gunpoint fell by 2,000. She Became a Sheriff of a nearby town of Calo at 19. She has continued her job until…

Cathlin

Age: 26 (But being frozen for 50 years she is supposed to be 76)

Hair: Cream

Height: 5' 12"

Dimension: Fallout Doom ( A Nuclear war spread and almost everyone is dead and most animals are mutated.)

After her husband died by not making it to the Fallout shelter. She was frozen for 50 years. After that she went to the Institute for help. They amputated her arm and replaced it with a robotic on witch controls half of her. She later join the Minutemen and became one of the leaders and she kill 1200 Raiders after saving a camp of civilians. Her Robotic arm can turn into a arm cannon and she can shot pretty good. She is one of the best snipers in the Wasteland.

Hunter

Age:29

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Height: 6' 4"

Dimension: Earth 1

At a young age he had a nice life until the age of 16 he had found a 1,000 year old book. It had said "Qui hoc legit, vos adepto a tenebris magicae potentia" Witch mean He who reads this gets the power of the dark magic. He had opened it and had flashbacks plus seeings of the darkest events in history. He had gotten the dark magic and had became powerful. He used the book of spells to help and to mess around.

Okami Rozu

Age: 28

Hair: Brown

Dimension: Earth 5006

After the world came with the power of the emeralds and the death egg killing Sonic and Tails the future was built people rebuilt and strive to become futuristic and higher technology. Okami worked for a new laboratory and then her and here boy friend were sucked into a hole that sent them fling across worlds away from each other and now….

 **Beginning**

"TO GET THIS TO WORK WE NEED A BLACK HOLE." said ? "We are trying ma'am but we just got a transition that a world just created a black hole" Said ? "Good." Meanwhile "Joseph you might have to see this." said Alisa. As an a Large alarm went off and several People run to the scene. Joseph Darts with two other Scientists to the problem The Three stop. "What the heck this is impossible how?" Screamed the Scientist Fearful. "Charon Calm Down this might be a joke right." Said the second scientist. "How COULD this have happened?" Joseph yelled hitting his fist on the table." Then the power goes out people are running around and finding the power grid. Then a few thumps and Hunter came in and the power was back on. People run back and try to figure out the problem. "I found it sir there is a Black hole that was open in Dimension K60, Also we have identified the person." said Michel "Good Who is it?" Joseph said "Lost Transmission of name error error" the computer responded. Then everybody goes outside and see a large portal floating in the sky. It was discolored and messed up then The Ground begins to shake and things go boom. Everything and everyone in every dimension were scattered in the different areas.

P.O.V

Okami's

I was at home at the time talking to him I said "Hey do you want to go to the lab I heard that they just opened a new area." With a gleam in your eye smiling. "Sure we can do that." Said him. When I to get out of the house I was flying into the hole and all you hear is ringing until you wake up. You See four other people A Young man with blue hair, A Two tailed fox, a man in a weird armor like thing, and a woman holding a sword. They are all passed out on the ground.I Tried to wake the two tailed fox, I was about to and the same hole opened up again, a robotic like hedgehog and a woman go flying out. The woman hits me and the robot hits the woman with the sword. The robotic hedgehog gets up and looks at me. I thought in the back of your mind I should run but when you do run I trip and fall but instead the robotic hedgehog helps me up. Plus the man in the weird armor wakes up but pulls out a mini-gun at you two. Instead of running or fighting I kneel down near the man and sob like you were going to lose. He had stopped the gun before it fired at me. He had said " Wow what a big baby I didn't cry when I lose my family to those raiders at Bunker. Names Markius" "I am Julius do you know a blue hedgehog I can't Find him he is my son." Said Julius "What is your name?" Said Markius. I Nervously say "I am Okami Rozu, so do you guys know those other four people?" "Nope none of them look familiar to me." said Markius "I know one of them the fox is named Miles Prower of Tails for short. He is smart and kind to his friends." Said Julius. Tails and the other three wake up and all look fearful so they pull out there weapons and aimed at each other. I run and say "Stop don't shoot." The Woman with the long sword said "Why should we they could be enemies." The young man with blue hair says " Twelve present of people are crazy so one of them could be crazy." Tails is aiming at the other people. Julius Runs and shoves you then says "Drop your weapons or I will Attack So drop em now." They Drop the weapons after seeing that Julius had opened artillery and Markius aims his mini-gun also. When Julius sees me screaming in pain he sees a Deep cut he scans it and then says "I can help It is just a minor cut I just need to give you 6 stitches" He Helps with the cut and you see that your leg is better and the bad cut was covered and fixed. You see a smile in his robotic face. Then Tails runs and hugs saying " I am so sorry for trying to hurt you."I get up and ask who the other peoples names were the blue haired young man says " Hi, Umm My name is Joseph I am a scientist." The woman that was with Julius says "Hi, my name is Brittney I am a Celebrity and where are we." The Final woman with a sword says " My name is Slora I am a knight and swordsmen." Joseph says " Just let me see this is dimension K70Y or The End world so we have to find that hole so we can leave." I think wow this is crazy I have to get out of here. Then Tails looks at the birthmark on my arm weirdly. You smack him and run to the nearest window but when I go to get fresh air I see the world looks destroyed and the air smells like the dead. But When Tails catches up he says "That Birthmark It shows a hammer are you part of the Hammers of Death?" I said " So what It is just a dumb birthmark?" "The Death Hammers kill civilians don't care about others. They are pure evil Joseph told me he wanted me to check everyone." Said Tails Fearful about what will happen. " So what I won't kill you just please don't tell Tails." I say. After Tails thinks for a minute or two. Then He willing says "Sure I won't tell." Me and Tails walk back Joseph asks "Does Okami have the Hammer Birthmark?" "No, she doesn't she is all good." Says Tails. I see that Brittney was loading three hand guns. I think we are going out into the badlands. I walk to Brittney and she rudely says "What?" I nervously say "Can I have one of those handguns please I will need one for the badlands." "What Will get for this?" Brittney says. I look and see I have a necklace from my Grandmother, my Wedding Ring from my Future husband, and my ear rings I got for Prom. I Regretfully give my ear rings to Brittney gives me a Blue painted Handgun with four clips. So I walk to Slora and say "Look at my new gun." Slora laughs and says "That weak thing." she pulls out her big sword and says " This is Slice." I Respond back saying "That isn't to fair nor funny to me." She Laughs and then says "Life isn't fair Young Woman Haha." You Storm off and walk to the rest of the group okay "We have to get to the other side of the Destruction to the settlement called Concord once we get there and enter we are then safe. After we have to get to the Medical bay that is where the hole is going into the portal back to Alternate Earth 12. Then I can try to build portals back to your home worlds, Got it." Said Joseph. "So we can be safe and with are loved ones So I will get to see my husband." I thought. Then Me and the rest of the gang get finalized You see Tails is looking out at the world sadly. I walk over slowly to Tails and the Happily ask "What is wrong Tails are you okay?" Tails sighs and then says "My Friend I hope that he is okay and that he isn't hurt I am very fearful about what will happen to him." "You know Tails I am worried about someone to my Fiance, My Parents, and my Friends." I Reply. We both look at each other and smiled hoping for the best of us and what will happen. Then we finished getting ready for the fight to survive to make it to the portal. Then we hear Joseph say "We are leaving now pull out your weapons for the fight to survive okay." We start to run across the ruined areas and shot or hit any mutated thing that crossed pass with had finally made it after that monster run I was fearful what would happen if we didn't make it. The portal was a bluish red I wondered is this a trap But I was shoved in we fell like 900 ft then I woke up to see the Portal was gone but we were somewhere else that I was unfamiliar with. But I saw a blue blare and a Formula 1 Car Racing toward us when Miles says " That is his it's Sonic. Then Jules ran with him as Me and Markius just looked as he said "What is up with them?" "They are good friends and Jules is Sonic's Father. My parents told me about him and how they brought us to a new age after he died." I said and felt a tap on my shoulder. I Turn my head and I see a doll it smelled like nerds and loneliness I Touch it then hit it with my gun. Then it said "That is enough" Then we had to fight it But when I was about to hit it I heard "Stop now mew mew" . It was Sonic and the Formula One car was here to the man came out and he said "You all right kid?" I turn and nod at the man as I see Tails and Jules hugging Sonic saying we miss you. It made me think about what is happening to my husband. But then I hear a laugh it was a female, a green hedgehog, and a man that had looked like a agent. The Female had said "Looks like you moron are having a reunion I would like to destroy it Scourge and Agent Take them out ha ha ha. She says going into a portal. "Hey Sonic long to no see heh, no laugh oh well guess I have to kill you suckers. Bye." The Agent held out a gem It looked like no the Corruption Crystals these things can control the inner demon of all of us. Slora pulls out her sword with Tails and Jules gets there arm cannons out. Sonic gets in his running position with Brittney getting her guns out. Then Markius gets a mini gun then I pull out my Revolver and we fight now. Joseph said "Fight now or die!"

 **Chapter Two will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(0R?u+t!0m=C3\ 4 n$ A1|**

 **Staring:**

 **Amy Rose**

Freedom Fighter Hammer

 **Ryan** **Fredrick**

Okami's Boy Friend Police officer

 **Shadow**

Agent for G.U.N

 **Sonia**

Powder Gang Leader

I Fell thought a portal with Shadow into a desert area with another man and a woman all were knocked but not me. I hope I can find my Sonic he is so cute. But when I begin to get up the man had gotten up and check first on the girl then Shadow. But when he saw me he tapped me on the shoulder and I aim my hammer at him then he back off. When I checked on the pink hedgehog if she was fine so I tapped her on the shoulder and guess what she pulls her hammer out at me and said "Back Off!" I did my police training to trip her and get her to fall. After that before she gets up I aim my gun at her head and said "Calm down now or die." She froze for a moment and she did as commanded So I help her up and give her some water because she was dehydrogenated. But when I pick her up she looked at me for a minute and then smiled. He was cute his eyes were like Sonic's and he made my heart fall for him. But then he said "Are you thirsty I have some water in my bag and do you know one of those other two people?" I looked and saw Shadow and a blonde haired girl she began to get up and sit. I say "I know one of them that black hedgehog is Shadow and I don't know her and yes I would like a water please." He handed me a water and ran to check on Shadow and the other girl oh he is so charming. I was waking up when I heard are you alright and I saw Amy Saying that. But when I woke up I saw a man armed with a gun so I fight him. First swing I missed and he had almost him me with his gun then form his back he had gotten a riot shield. So I teleport behind him but he had hit me he was fast but not fast enough.

I could tell this man didn't trust me so I swigged some more and he would teleport somehow but I had gotten the final hit on him and he fell down to the ground. So I aim my gun at his head while putting my shield up. I tried to surprise attack him but he had hit me and had gotten me down and then aimed the gun at my head and the girl and Amy looked and said stop then tackling him to the ground. I get up and say "Who is he tell me now?!" "He is Ryan He, He helped me and he let me get you up because he was worried that if he did you would try to hurt him. He is a officer to so don't do anything stupid because I like him." Said Amy "WwwHAt you like that man I thought you liked Sonic!" I yield. I was walk away from Shadow when I hear "WwwHAt you like that man I thought you liked Sonic!" and I paused and thought is that girl into me weird so I yield "Come on lets go find are way home before night okay.". After what had happened I thought to introduce myself so they could know me "Hey, um Hi I am Sonia I work for the Powder Gang nice to meet you all." They said their names and we walked toward the near by watch tower. I saw a Sign that said "Welcome to Conard safe zone from bandits." I say to Amy "Umm is this safe here I fell like this isn't a good idea to go here okay." Amy Replied back "I think it is okay right Ryan Cutie." Ryan said "Ya, sure and never call me that again." "I can't promise that he he he." Said Amy. We walk up to the tower and I said "Hello, Um Hi my name is Ryan and this is Amy, Sonia, and Shadow can you let us in please we aren't bandits and we aren't here to kill you please let us in please."

I saw them Cowpoke around here before and I said "Come In darlin' This place is open up for new people my named is Alisa I am the sheriff of this town so don't do anything bad or bang bang." I looked at the one "You an Officer there partner?". Is asked me I was part of a police group so I said "Yes I was until I fell though a portal down south along with the rest of us." "Wowe That is snake bit to your Leg partner. Hey maybe you can help me guard the piles of ammo to be sent by train to Geo Town and then I can help you find your way home " So I said yes for Ryan then she said "Thank you guy and Shad your best to gettn so sleep for the mornin okay doky, bye now." So a man showed us to are rooms and we went to sleep.

 **Next Morning 6 A.M**

"Get up, Get up hurry Bandits are here sugar hurry now" Alisa yield at all of us so we get up and fight the bandit. Shadow got 90 of them and won. I Shot two in the face with a shotgun and the rest by hitting them I was a nightmare there were so many of them so I hope someone will help me. I ran to save my love Ryan so I smash any bad people in my way and I help up Ryan and we fought together and we won. But more came but I Ram 5 of them with my shield so Amy doesn't get hurt. I giggled when he said hold on to me now as he rammed though those people. I kept on throwing Grenades and Smoke Bombs and I got a whole lot of them. I had gotten about 60 of them it toke 2 hours to stop them all but when they left one of them thrown a bomb and I turned into a portal that sucked the train Me, Amy, Shadow, Alisa, and Ryan. We had woke up and saw a crazy thing. It was my friend I missed him so much Silver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking Exe**

Staring:

 **Rick Grimes**

Head of Alexandra and protect anyone from the undead.

 **Chip**

Light Gaia nice Powerful

 **Cathlin**

Powerful Synthetic Female

 **Queen Jennifer**

Kind, Powerful, Ruler, Sweet and Blades on her don't mess with her.

 **Mighty**

Kind and gentle Titan

I Loved working on the rift I was in power in certain areas I didn't have to be alone and it was the best working there and being a queen of a area that has been safe for 350 years. Until the day it was when I was working on the east side of the ship and then I thought I had died but no I was and I was in a weird area like a abandoned home with a cute little creature one of my best friends Cathlin and a Armadillo? Well I got up and went to wake them all when a rotting corpse I had screamed when everybody had woken up they all tried to help when I heard Cathlin say "I got it just let it go okay." She stabbed it and said "Are you okay Jen that thing was close to getting you?" "Ya" I sighed with relief. As The Armadillo said "You okay I tried to stop it but it was too close to and and Breath in breath out stay calm remember what Moss told you. My name is Mighty be careful I got strong hands ha ha." He said as he shacked my hand so I said back "You are kind Mighty and I am Queen Jennifer the 7th you are such a charmer also." He smiled and bow to me like royalty he made me blush. Then I saw the cutest thing ever I run over and said "Omg so cute what is your name little guy and do you like candy." with a kind smile. When I saw the lady in the crown I did what Mighty did and bow while saying "I am Chip the light Gaia and I do love candy." She handed me candy and she also hugged me like she liked me so I laughed. While Jen had here love fest I went on look out of any more of those things thank god I remember my Zombie Training at the Rift. So I find my A-Kay and so I make my robotic hand be normal and got the gun out and aimed while they got settled. We were sitting and Alisa was acting so weird about Chip I was kind of nervous about him because I she loves something and she doesn't let it go. Just like Joseph she is so obsessed with him one time on a mission she wouldn't let him go for five minutes on it. I saw Chip from one of Sonic's friends man I miss Ray so much I thought. Then I go up stairs to find something to defend us in case something happens again. I found a long piece of wood so I sing it a few times and I here a "Get Down on the ground now!" So I get up and run down and a saw a bearded man a Woman with as Katina out and a cross bowed man we were all were kind of nervous. They Chip goes up and says " Who are you, and what are you going to do to us?" "Ya, Because we aren't to be killed without a fight." Cathlin said happily. I came and said "Please don't hurt us I and Queen Jennifer but people call me Jenn. what is your name." "Rick Grimes from Alexandra This is Michonne and Daryl. If you drop your weapons we will let you live and go to Alexandra, Okay?" Rick said "Okay so we will but we will get them back right?" I replied "Okay" He said. We dropped are weapons and put are hands and we started walking off to Alexandra. I took us four hours to get there and it was perfect for them to live for a while. So we got in and people were so nice to us we went to a room for all of us to share. I saw the place it was powerful for a okay of a camp. It was nice there weaponry was pretty good but not as good as my robotic arm haha. I saw all the chocolate they had I loved it Jen was looking all over the place. I though in my mind if it was the best decision to bring these people here I hope that I didn't mess up and make my people doomed. I showed them the rooms and they all were pretty happy about it so I walk out and left them alone. Once Rick showed us are room we got settled and we had talked for awhile Chip made me laugh a lot. Cathlin is pretty strong I don't know how she controls her self. Then some new people then came in the room beside us and Jen and me went to see before we did that Jen said "Chip just be careful okay?" "Okay Jen I will" I said with a smile. We walked in and saw a little girl she was so cute see looked like she was alone that was sad. So I said "Hi I am chip and this is Jenn. What is your name little girl?" She pulled her knife out but put it back and said "Hi my name is Maria and sorry I get jumpy ever since my parents died because of the Saviors they take over camps and force them to make food for then kill people if not." " Don't worry we are the Dimensional Saviors we protect and save people." Jenn said. I said "Ya they protected me from getting killed by the undead. She is the best along with her Synthetic friend Cathlin they are so nice plus they saved me for the undead and I saved Because we aren't to be killed without a fight." Cathlin said happily. I came and said "Please don't hurt us I and Queen Jennifer but people call me Jenn. what is your name." "Rick Grimes from Alexandra This is Michonne and Daryl. If you drop your weapons we will let you live and go to Alexandra, Okay?" Rick said "Okay so we will but we will get them back right?" I replied "Okay" He said. We dropped are weapons and put are hands and we started walking off to Alexandra. I took us four hours to get there and it was perfect for them to live for a while. So we got in and people were so nice to us we went to a room for all of us to share. I saw the place it was powerful for a okay of a camp. It was nice there weaponry was pretty good but not as good as my robotic arm haha. I saw all the chocolate they had I loved it Jen was looking all over the place. I though in my mind if it was the best decision to bring these people here I hope that I didn't mess up and make my people doomed. I showed them the rooms and they all were pretty happy about it so I walk out and left them alone. Once Rick showed us are room we got settled and we had talked for awhile Chip made me laugh a lot. Cathlin is pretty strong I don't know how she controls her self. Then some new people then came in the room beside us and Jen and me went to see before we did that Jen said "Chip just be careful okay?" "Okay Jen I will" I said with a smile. We walked in and saw a little girl she was so cute see looked like she was alone that was sad. So I said "Hi I am chip and this is Jenn. What is your name little girl?" She pulled her knife out but put it back and said "Hi my name is Maria and sorry I get jumpy ever since my parents died because of the Saviors they take over camps and force them to make food for then kill people if not." " Don't worry we are the Dimensional Saviors we protect and save people." Jenn said. I said "Ya they protected me from getting killed by the undead. She is the best along with her Synthetic friend Cathlin they are so nice plus they saved me for the undead and I saved Jen to haha." Let's go back to are room and you will be safe from them okay are friend Mighty will protect you." "Okay I will go because you guys are so kind to me and you are willing to let me stay with you thanks." "No, Prob." Jen said. Then the ground shaked and people were running something big was happening everybody in are building were running out so armed so Me, Chip, and Maria. Go running out to go see and it was the worst people to fight but I will fight them. It was Sonic exe, Negan, and The Band Queen but they had the Devil eye witch what The Phoenix uses on people to use them as weapons so this is bad. So I see Mighty, Rick, and Cathlin and I run to say "Ready to kick some butt ha?" As People run to get in fighting positions They all say "Yes, Jen let's do this.". I Start to charge at Exe because he was the one who ruined my life killing my mother, Father, and my friends. We all fighting The New people here were fast, Strong, and agile. Exe was my target to hit so I got first strike one him because he was trying to get someone else. So I cut his eye badly as I smiled saying "Try me" "Oh it is you the princess ha how are your parents oh what you don't have any. Are you ready to die young one?" He said with his demonic laugh. So I smile and Shot my Gold Revolver first missed second hit him in the arm. Then he flies toward me and then… I saw Jen a fighting I run over to help her and then the thing she called exe go close to her so I ran and shot the monster in the face. Then he fell while to the ground then the hole appeared. When I was throwing a man the black hole that sucked me and Ray in appeared and started sucking us all in. but this time when me, Rick, Chip, Cathlin, and Jen woke up me and Chip had saw Amy, and shadow Dead ahead. Me and Jenn we saw Alisa I was so happy to see my friend. So we all met up and talked plus camped out for the night. "Ryan Are you okay?" I asked when everybody else was asleep. "Yes I am okay Amy you I am just nervous about Okami okay." Ryan Replied. "Okay but don't worry I bet she is okay bye." I said. I walk to the campfire were Rick and Shadow were talking about dark and Brooding things so I went off to my tent and fell asleep. We had gotten up to get read to find the next Portal so we can all go home for safety. Shadow was weirded out to see Maria he thought it was the same Maria that saved him so he was kinder to her. So we walked off toward the next area to save and get home.

 **The End For Now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

We were walking for miles after we all got up to walk to find other people. So It was a few hours at Jenn is starting to get sick from the heat. And Chip was trying to help her It was another hour and me and Mighty had saw a formula one racecar about a mile ahead. Mighty and Chip were running because they had saw the Sonic person they were talking about. So Me and Rick grab Jenn and run with them. Then we saw that they were fighting people so Rick had pulled out his gun I put down Jenn and get my robotic arm out to turn into a arm cannon Mighty and Chip were charging. I was laughing saying "Your two slow you Green nerd." "How dare you say that to Scourge I can kill you in a Hear….( Gets sent Flying)." Scourge said "Thanks Tails for that." I said with a smile. I was Shooting my minigun at the agent and he kept doudging all the bullets. So I used Jet to make me hit him but it knock down a little bit. "Tails can you get the agent to help Markias and Joseph okay." Sonic said " Sure I will go help them Sonic. ( Tails flies off the help Joseph and Markias)" Brittney ran toward the people that were going to help us but I saw Mighty and Chip I saw mighty hit scourge in the face while Chip came and hugged me. While I was trying to get the corruption crystal I heard "Joseph it is us Cathlin and Jenn we are here to help you dude." I heard them screaming. Then a young green and white striped girl tried to stab me her eyes were red as blood. See said "I need all of your souls to be a god. She charged at me and Jenn had gotten up run to join the fight by punching the girl. I saw that Sonic needed help with Scourge so I hopped in my car and rammed into him but he had turned purple he flied the car thank god I flipped on the bottom of the car. I hopped out while setting it into autopilot and then I began to shot at Scourge. Then I see a girl with a robotic arm and she hopped on the roof and said "Do a donut so I can do a spin fire on all the enemies I can get a better vantage at firing The girl said "I will have to give you everything I have got She pulled out a heart and it blew up and making a laser like attack. I spined the car and the woman fired at the agent and he fell. "Joseph you can spin me and I can slice this girl. Let's do it like before all of this." I looked at Jenn and nodded and I spined her and said "Be careful" as I let her go. She spined and cut the young girl as she did a evil scream. Scourge said "Retreat now we can't bet them." As the agent, green hedgehog, and the young girl run into the portal then it just disappears.". I knew who was helping the phoenix but I had to tell them all "We won and we have found some old friends of ours so let's get to talken and we will get movin.". I heard what Joseph said and I said to Tails "Should I tell them all about you know what because I am nervous that they will go crazy on me dude." My dad came and said "Sonic you will have to tell them now before the sun sets.". "Okami you did get that was the best fight ever." Markias said while he was raising his gun at me I smiled at him saying "Ya it was okay of fighting.". I saw Sonic act scared so I walk over to him and ask "What is wrong Sonic my pal?" He responded by saying "Everybody I have to tell you all something well I am a Werehog this is the real me but I have a not so real form. I am the same me but not as fast but stronger." (Sun Sets and sonic becomes a werehog.) So I gasp and the rest acted normal and all say "Let's get moving now before they come back." So we were off walking to the sun falling to the portal that Joseph said was at.


End file.
